Flight Of The Ravens
by mysterycritic135
Summary: Hey, everyone. This is a story about what I think happens after the final episode of season five of Teen Titans. This story will mainly focus on BBxRae, but will have some RobxStar, CyxBee,and possibly even some KFxJinx. I hope you all stick around to enjoy it, and there may be some more mature content in later chapters. Anywho, enjoy!


**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here with a brand new story for everyone. It's about one of the most absolutely incredible shows of all time; Teen Titans. I love this show so much, and I'm glad I can finally start it. This story is a romance between Garfield and Rachel, and I hope you all enjoy it. A huge thanks to the Facebook page; Raven and Beastboy, for helping me to promote my story. Thanks again, guys. Anywho, this story should last quite a while, and have lots of goodies in it along the way, so I hope you're all ready for a long run. This story is going to take place after the final season. Anywho, I do not own Teen Titans, nor any of the rights to it. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, please sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Flight of the Ravens.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beast Boy's P.O.V**

As we walk back into the tower after defeating that creature who can copy its skin into whatever it touches, I walk over to the kitchen to get something to eat. I pull out a tofu burger that I've been saving and walk over toward the exit of the living room.

"Beast Boy, is everything okay?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, man." Cyborg chimes in.

"You haven't said a word since we finished of that thing. What's wrong, dude?"

I say nothing and leave the room, walking down the hallway. I open the door to my room and walk in, dropping the plate and falling to my knees, all the tears finally coming out.

"Why don't you remember, Terra…" I say quietly, my tears flowing freely.

"Why don't you remember me…"

I hear a knock at my door and I stop crying. I stand up and take a few deep breaths, wiping away my tears. I sniff the air and catch Raven's scent just outside the door. I sigh and open the door slightly, looking out at her.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" She asks, taking off her hood to look at me face to face.

"Nothing, Raven." I say, putting a fake smile on my face.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Beast Boy, I'm an empath, remember?" She says, raising her eyebrow.

"Even if I couldn't tell you're lying, which is pretty obvious that you are; I would still be able to sense exactly what I'm sensing right now. You're hurting inside, Beast Boy. You're hurting inside so much, and I don't like to see you that way."

I sigh and open the door, letting her in. I walk over to my bed and sit down, curling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. Raven walks over and sits next to me, and I turn my head to look at her.

"How could she forget me, Raven?" I say, tears coming to my eyes again.

"I thought that she and I… That we…"

"It doesn't matter what you thought you had, Beast Boy." She says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"That was in the past, and she's a different person now. She doesn't remember who she used to be, or who we are. You have to let her go."

"Funny…" I mumble under my breath.

"What's funny?"

"That's just what Slade said…" I say, turning away from her.

"Wait, Slade?!" She snaps.

"When did you see Slade?"

"The other day, when I was looking for Terra." I say, looking down.  
"I was at the carnival she and I went to, and he showed up. I know I should have called you guys, but what he was saying was just making me so angry…"

"What was he saying?" She asks, her voice settling.

"He was saying Terra couldn't remember because…"

"Why couldn't she remember, Beast Boy?" She asks, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me, please."

"She didn't want to remember me…" I lower my head and hug my knees tighter to my chest, tears falling from my eyes again.

"Beast Boy, that's ridiculous!" She says.

"Beast Boy, look at me. Beast Boy!"

I hear her sigh and then pick my head up to look into her eyes.

"Garfield, what happened to Terra was not your fault." She says kindly.

"Her memory loss is not your fault, either. If Slade was ever right about anything, he's right about this. You can't keep hanging on to her. The Terra you know isn't here anymore, and that's not going to change. Look at what's in front of you, Garfield. Not behind you."

"Raven…" I whisper, staring into her gorgeous navy blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me, Garfield." She says, a slight blush appearing across her pale skin.

"I'm not really good with all this romance stuff, but I like you. I like you a lot, Garfield. I don't like seeing you like this. Can I have a chance to make you… Happy?"

I smile and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close.

"I like you, too, Raven." I whisper in her ear.  
"I have for a really long time. Yes, you absolutely can have a chance to make me happy."

After a long embrace, we separate from our loving hug and look at each other.

"So, what should we do first?" She asks, smiling.

"Well, maybe we should tell the others?" I suggest with a shrug.

"I mean, everyone knows Robin and Star are together, and Cyborg and Bumblebee have had a thing for just as long. We were the only ones without someone."

"That's a great idea, Garfield." She says.

"Wait, really?" I say, confused beyond all reason.

"I mean, of course it is! All my ideas are good ones!"

"Don't push your luck, Lima Bean." She says, her smile disappearing into a look of annoyance.

"Lima Bean?" I say, looking at her confused.

"We need to get you a sense of humor, Raven."

"I have one, thank you."

"Not a very good one…" I mumble.

"What was that, Lima Bean?"

"I, uh…" I stutter, thinking of a way out.

"I, uh, said it was a good one!"

"That's what I thought." She smiles, pulling her hood up.

"Now come on. Let's go tell the others."

"Um… Raven?"

"What is it?"

"What's your last name?"

"Well, uh… I'd actually rather not say..."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I have a last name, and a middle name. My full name is Garfield Mark Logan."

"Well, I just don't want to say it, Garfield." She says, taking my hand.

"It's just Raven. Now, come on. Let's go tell the others."

"Wait, Raven." I say, looking into her eyes.

"Can I… kiss you?"

Her whole face lights up red when she hears that, and she looks down in embarrassment before nodding slowly. I smile and pull her hood down, looking into her eyes. I place my hands gently on the side of her face and pull her in closely.

"My Raven…" I whisper before placing my lips on hers ever so slightly, but enough to ignite the spark of a lifetime of passion between us.

 **Well, everyone. That's Chapter One. I hope you all liked it. As I said before, this will most likely be my longest story yet, so stay tuned for everything that's going to happen. THis is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
